No hay regalo como una sonrisa
by Samanta Friki Black
Summary: La sonrisa de esa niña, Annie, tal vez fue lo mejor que le pasó a Finnick en esa Navidad. Para el Reto Especial de Navidad del foro Que la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Suzanne Collins.

_Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Navidad del foro Que la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte._

* * *

**No hay regalo como una sonrisa**

Finnick Odair no era la clase de persona al que le gustara celebrar las fiestas, al menos no después de haber salido vencedor de los Juegos del Hambre.

Acababa de terminar su tour de la victoria, lo que había conllevado enfrentar las familias de los veintitrés tributos muertos, aguantar a la gente del Capitolio en grandes fiestas en su honor y soportar un solitario viaje en tren que lo había mantenido alejado de su familia y amigos. Aunque no creyera que le quedara alguno verdadero de este último grupo.

Nochebuena había llegado, y mientras su madre se encargaba de elaborar el primer festín que podían permitirse, con numerosos platos de diversos pescados y frutos del mar, él se encontraba caminando solitariamente entre las barcas de los pescadores del Distrito 4.

Últimamente, encontrarse rodeado de gente le resultaba casi insoportable, y poco le apetecía pasarse la noche entre sus primos chillones, sus tíos convenidos y sus orgullosos padres, que parecían dispuestos a recordarle a cada persona que se cruzaban que él era un Vencedor ahora. La única invitada con la que realmente valdría pasar algo de tiempo era la vieja Mags, su mentora, pero estaba seguro que el resto de su familia se ocuparía a acaparar su atención durante toda la velada, lo que apenas si le dejaría tiempo para intercambiar unas palabras con él.

En su lugar, Finnick se había propuesto caminar toda la noche si fuera necesario, con tal de no tener que volver a su casa antes de que la fiesta hubiera concluido. El silencioso puerto le parecía un buen lugar para empezar su recorrido, teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría de los pescadores estarían en altamar o en sus hogares, sin molestarse porque un chiquillo recorriera las costas.

Pero su preciada soledad poco duró cuando una niña, tal vez un par de años menor que él, se cruzó en su camino. O, mejor dicho, se estrelló contra él.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento —murmuró la niña innumerables veces, mientras le extendía la mano para ayudarlo a pararse—. No te vi. Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad.

Finnick la miró atontado, tratando de descubrir sus rasgos en la oscuridad que los rodeaba, sorprendido él de no haberla visto a ella. Sus reflejos después de pasar por la Arena eran mucho mejores de lo que le gustaría y nunca hasta aquel día alguien había sido capaz de sorprenderlo con la guardia baja.

Una luz titiló en uno de los barcos cercanos, permitiéndole ver finalmente los ojos verdes de la niña, ligeramente más oscuros que los suyos, mirándolo con preocupación.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó ella, inspeccionando su rostro en busca de alguna lesión.

—Sí, sí —respondió Finnick, sin reponerse del todo de la sorpresa—. ¿Y tú?

—Em… sí, lo estoy —contestó la niña, tras un momento de vacilación—. Lo siento.

Antes de que Finnick pudiera decirle que no tenía por qué seguir disculpándose, un hombre salió del barco del cual provenía la luz y gritó en su dirección:

—¡Annie! ¿Por qué tardas tanto?

—¡Voy en un minuto, papá! —gritó la niña, Annie, supuso, de vuelta, antes de girarse hacia él—. Así que, ¿qué haces aquí de noche, en Navidad? —preguntó con familiaridad, como si no acabara de conocerlo cinco minutos antes.

—Necesitaba pensar. Alejarme un rato… de los demás. A veces es asfixiante —respondió él con sinceridad, sorprendiéndose por las palabras que salieron de su boca sin permiso.

—Lo entiendo —dijo ella, antes de extender su mano en su dirección, regalándole una sonrisa—. Soy Annie, por cierto. Annie Cresta.

—Soy… —su presentación se vio interrumpida por un nuevo grito del hombre, quién había vuelto a salir a la cubierta.

—¡Annie! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!

La niña miró a su padre a lo lejos durante unos segundos, antes de enfocar sus ojos verdes nuevamente en él y decir:

—Tengo que irme, así que te dejo con tus pensamientos. Por cierto, feliz Navidad, Finnick —agregó sonriéndole nuevamente, antes de marcharse rápidamente en dirección a su padre.

Finnick ni siquiera preguntó cómo sabía su nombre. Era obvio que todo el mundo sabía su nombre. Pero, contrario a la reacción que hubiera tenido con cualquier otra persona, se encontró sonriendo él también, contagiado por la sonrisa que ella le había regalado, antes de decir al aire:

—Feliz Navidad, Annie.

* * *

_La verdad es que no me imagino a Panem celebrando Navidad, pero bueno, esto fue lo que salió. Finnick es de mis personajes favoritos, y junto con Annie hacen mi OTP de la saga, así que no dudé en usarlos como protagonistas._

_En fin, espero que les haya gustado y me dediquen algún review si fue así._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
